Warmth
by killah-sama
Summary: [SatoshiDaisuke] Despite winter's cold, and despite Satoshi's cold, Daisuke always finds a way to make things warm. Includes caroling, wool gloves, numb fingers, and fluff – Merry Christmas!


**Title: **Warmth**  
Pairing: **Satoshi/Daisuke

**Summary: **(SatoshiDaisuke) Despite winter's cold, and despite Satoshi's cold, Daisuke always finds a way to make things warm. Includes caroling, wool gloves, numb fingers, and fluff – Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: DNAngel? Yes? Me? Yes? Own? Yes? …No. --;; And I also don't own 'All I Want For Christmas Is You.' …Well, no one owns it…but whatever. It's been remade by so many artists, but I like the My Chemical Romance cover the best. No own. 

------

"Hiwatari-kun!"

Bondi blue eyes shifted toward the source of the call, brightening ever so slightly at the sight of the redhead that had approached him. "Hey," Satoshi returned blandly, taking in Daisuke's tightly bundled up form.

The carmine-eyed boy donned a cornflower blue windbreaker jacket lined with fluffy-looking white fur over a steel-colored wool turtleneck. His long, slim legs sported a pair of semi-tight jeans, tucked snugly into two bulky black boots. Foolishly thick black gloves hugged his palms and fingers, sure to hinder the cold from freezing them, and he donned a bright crimson scarf around his neck.

Satoshi waved politely and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, ready to greet his obviously warm friend a merry Christmas. However, before he could, Daisuke stomped right up to him, glaring at him vehemently. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded, ripping the scarlet scarf from his own neck and winding it around Satoshi's. "Are you _trying_ to catch a cold?" He pulled out a pair of ruby earmuffs from his pocket and carefully clapped them over the blunette's ears. "Baka…"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Niwa-kun," Satoshi replied bemusedly, an amused glitter flickering within his steel blue eyes.

Daisuke sighed, the cheerful grin apparent on his face. "Yeah, yeah, Merry Christmas," he returned distractedly. Like a mother, he hastily buttoned up Satoshi's white coat, successfully hiding the blunette's red satin dress shirt from view. "Your hands look cold," he observed, staring at them with an intense scrutiny.

"No they don't," Satoshi retorted, hiding his hands behind his back.

"Here – take this." Daisuke pulled the black glove off his right hand and shoved it onto Satoshi's, making sure each slim finger was in its rightful place.

"But then one of your hands would be cold," Satoshi pointed out, flexing his entrapped fingers experimentally.

"As long as you're warm…" Daisuke replied, smiling brightly in concern.

Satoshi paused, letting the words sink in. "…Thank you, Niwa-kun." He stared at his newly gloved hand, wondering why his friend was being so generous to him…and why his face was feeling slightly flushed.

"Hoy, Niwa! Hiwatari!" Takeshi and the Harada twins ran over to them, all three clad in bulky winter wear. "Himura-sensei wants us to gather up in front of fountain in the middle of the promenade. We're gonna start caroling soon."

Satoshi grimaced.

Daisuke chuckled. "Don't remind Hiwatari-kun. He's not too pleased to be singing Christmas carols for strangers on Christmas night."

"Why, Hiwatari-kun?" Risa latched onto Satoshi's arm, dragging him toward the promenade fountain. "It'll be fun!"

Riku and Takeshi exchanged confused glances when Daisuke scowled to himself and hurriedly ran after Risa and Satoshi. However, the two brunettes were far too used to Daisuke's idiosyncrasies, and they settled for a merry trot after their three companions.

"It's all about presentation, children. Harada-nee, come down here and stand next to your sister – you're clothes are opposites: gold and silver! Sekimoto, Saehara, you two are wearing red and green! Go to the middle row! Oooh, Niwa and Hiwatari! You're so cute! You're opposites, but matching at the same time!"

Everyone glanced at the two tamers. True to Himura-sensei's word, their clothing colors were conflicting, but somehow, they were also harmonizing. The red earmuffs and scarf Daisuke had given Satoshi complimented his alice blue hair, while Daisuke's dodger blue jacket flattered his fiery scarlet hair.

"Go up on the top step, you two. My my, Niwa, you _have_ gotten taller…"

Satoshi and Daisuke dutifully obeyed their teacher, each grabbing a carol booklet as they took their places. "Harada-san was right you know, Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke whispered good-naturedly as Satoshi tetchily flipped through his booklet. "It'll be fun."

Satoshi flashed Daisuke with an odd look lingering within his eyes. "…Because you're here…" he mumbled, more to himself than to Daisuke.

"Uh…" Were Daisuke's ears deceiving him? "Pardon?"

"Nothing," Satoshi replied offhandedly. And he hastily buried himself within his song pamphlet, ignoring the rest of the world.

------

_"I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you!"_

The class belted out the contemporary carol, grinning with fake and plastered smiles at the staring passersby.

But Daisuke couldn't concentrate. Despite the several layers he was wearing, he was freezing cold. He hoped it wasn't showing, though. A shivering, half-blue caroler wasn't very merry… He flexed his numbed fingers, only then wishing he hadn't donated his right hand glove to Satoshi.

The near-frozen redhead fidgeted slightly, jamming his right hand into his pocket in a vain attempt to warm it.

To the right of Daisuke, Satoshi was having similar problems. Mentally thanking Daisuke (over and over) for the earmuffs, scarf, and glove, he balled his left hand into a fist, trying to trap some warmth in by doing so. No such luck.

Daisuke dragged his hand back out of his pocket in frenzy, realizing that its insides weren't lined with anything, and that windbreaker fabric was still pretty cold. His elbow brushed against Satoshi's forearm, causing his balled-up fist to limply open up, and the two exchanged brief glances.

The ever-compassionate Daisuke needed only one look at Satoshi's pale face to sense that he was not suffering from his freezing state alone. Slowly, very slowly, he timidly urged his left hand forward, experimentally winding his fingers in between the blunette's and feeling the equally biting cold that had enveloped his hand.

Satoshi froze in his singing and quickly shut his mouth. He craned his neck to the left in order to spare a glance at their intertwined hands, and felt an uncharacteristic glow spread like wildfire over his pallid cheeks. Daisuke was looking ahead, determined to stay focused on the carol, but Satoshi could easily spot the beet red blush that had stained Daisuke's entire face.

Daisuke's bit his bottom lip anxiously, pausing in his singing. Satoshi wasn't doing anything… Maybe he shouldn't have grabbed his hand in the first place. Maybe…maybe Satoshi didn't feel the same way he did…

The redhead sighed inaudibly, about to released Satoshi's hand, when the blunette tightened his limp fingers around Daisuke's, squeezing them tightly, reassuringly.

The two boys, completely silent amidst their classmates' caroling, stared into each other's eyes, periwinkle against cardinal, and the world stopped. Satoshi's ears burned with embarrassment as he squeezed Daisuke's hand tighter, making him believe that he didn't quite need those earmuffs anymore, and the back of his neck had surely turned so hot and red that it didn't even need the thick crimson scarf wrapped around it at all.

Daisuke ducked his head shyly, first to break their locked gazing. His face was blushing, and he felt as though the blush had spread throughout his entire upper body – down his neck, across his chest, and down his forearms, stopping at his hands and spreading throughout his right palm and fingers.

"_Cause I just want you here tonight,  
__Holdin' on to me so tight!"_

It was as though the cold had stopped biting at their faces, and the chill had stopped seeping in through their clothing, and the winds had died down to a simple breeze.

Funny. It wasn't that cold anymore.

_"All I want is you–ooooooouuuu!"_

In fact – it was quite warm.

------

**Killah:** Pardon the shortness of the oneshot. /sniffle/ I started it on the friggin 24th! Give me credit people. XD Anywhoosle – Merry Christmas to all! I hope you have a wonderful, present-and-family-filled day. xD Give _me_ a Christmas present and review?


End file.
